


地盤意識

by siraiyumu



Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: CP:明主(?)其實自己覺得反而更像主明Orz內容成分:同居生活日常，兩人都已出社會設定舊文搬運，原文發表於2019.4.26
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953364
Kudos: 1





	地盤意識

**Author's Note:**

> CP:明主(?)其實自己覺得反而更像主明Orz  
> 內容成分:同居生活日常，兩人都已出社會設定  
> 舊文搬運，原文發表於2019.4.26

《地盤意識》

嚴格來說，其實現在明智吾郎的交往對象並沒有什麼好不滿的。

待人和善、不多話又擅於傾聽，該記得的週年與節日從來沒忘掉過，勤奮、機靈，精通料理且外貌也不錯（慶幸他高中畢業後戒掉了那副粗框眼鏡），甚至入夜後無論耐力還是接受尺度皆不容挑剔，挑逗及煽慾技巧更是爐火純青。

要是和誰抱怨起他的男友，大概十之八九會反譏自己生在福中不知福罷。

不過，明智吾郎並沒有這種習慣。首先，身邊的人際交往並不適合用於傾吐這些；再言，面對條件一等一的情人，大概不管傾聽者是誰，最後都會歸咎於他。

「明智，你是不是太要求完美了？」

幾天前的下班後，新島律師伸手摘起迴轉軌道上的茶碗蒸，一面笑道：「對於伴侶條件沒有你好的人來說，聽來和炫耀無異。」

就連最願意聽他多講一些的人，也是這種回應。

為此吾郎幾乎不再懷抱希望，大概不太有人能理解他的感受了。

不料，他卻在意料之外的對象身上得到了認同。

「我說你還真辛苦哪……蓮蓮那傢伙……完全一點自覺都沒有……」

望著千杯黃湯下肚癱軟在自家沙發上無法站起的坂本龍司，起初吾郎的面色已經沉得活像暴雨前極其悶熱的低壓，直到這句話從對方口中含糊地呢喃而出。

「對誰都沒有區別……有時候看了超火大的啊……嗝……這傢伙……」

竟然被一個突然來串門子，還忘了帶鑰匙被關在家門外的死醉鬼捅中紅心，怪盜團的這幫怪人，還真是無時無刻不超出他的想像。

「確實，況且最糟糕的還不只這一點，」

倚著長沙發背，吾郎的視線掃過整個室內空間，每個他們共處的角落，每一段記憶裡，他們並肩而立的景色都太過公整而片面。

「那個閣樓垃圾，連撒嬌都不會。」

「哈哈！這什麼屁話！哈哈哈哈……明智你是最沒資格講這句話的人吧？哈哈哈哈！」

「龍司，喝水。」

就在這時，端著水杯介入兩人之間的同居人，朝著來客的腰際一坐，熟練地挽起對方上身餵水，這一幕映入年輕偵探的眼裡格外刺眼。

還真是一點自覺都沒有。

雖然他心底還是知道的，比起自己，剛到東京的時候，龍司就是對方直面逆勢的契機。

他當然知道，有些事絕對不能強行搬上秤的兩端，這大概無法比較。

「吾郎……？」

「我先睡了，要吐的時候記得扶他去廁所。」

索性，吾郎拋下了客廳的同居人與他的損友，忍著滿肚子的氣燄吹乾頭髮便爬上了床。

偏偏自己這回表現得太過明顯，其實也不排除是有那麼一絲故意的成分，這種情況下，雨宮蓮絕對會追進房內。

分秒不差，就是在40分鐘後。

「抱歉，我無法丟下他不管，就一晚而已。」

無法丟下他不管、無法放任不管、無法這個、無法那個，這些藉口，就連吾郎也能字字精準地在對方道出時覆誦。

既然覺得抱歉的話，就不會頻頻做這種事了吧？八成他壓根覺得自己沒錯。

更早之前，是時不時留宿吃便飯的喜多川，還有躲避秘書及股東大會逼婚的奧村。

有一次還收留了不慎被不實報導捲入緋聞的高卷，甚至在此處暫避記者將近兩週。

在龍司之後沒過幾週，他們兩人的住處再次出現了串門客。

這次是和咖啡店老闆吵架賭氣躲在這裡的佐倉，雖然蓮去電告知了店主，但無奈那女孩正在氣頭上死也不肯回去，只能接受了惣治郎的請求暫住這裡一晚。

在得知當晚能留宿後，少女鬆了口氣，竟然當著自己的面環住同居人的臂膀嚷著想喝咖啡。

離蓮最近的位置，一向是吾郎的專屬。那裡能凝視著壺嘴裡的熱水潺潺，享受咖啡粉遇熱瞬間凝聚的醇美，而且伸手就能觸碰情人的指掌。

而她，居然就這樣大搖大擺佔據了那張座位。

只是一晚而已，是吧？

「……吾郎？」

「有點意外呢，這是在宣示主權嗎？」

說來奇怪，平時的他並不是個喜歡在外人面前黏著情人的類型。那絕對是有失自己的形象──但這大概也有情境差異罷，這裡可是他和蓮的住所，理所當然能放鬆的地方，有問題的才不是他，而是那些不請自來不斷打亂他生活的人。

隨著思緒走向激烈，吾郎不禁加劇了臂膀的力道，將眼前的蓮深深嵌入懷裡，就連壺嘴也難以對準。

「這是 **我跟他** 在住處每天都會發生的事，有什麼問題嗎？」

「唔……既然每天都這樣的話，就一晚忍忍也行吧？」

「妳說得沒錯，」

邊言，年輕的私家偵探連面頰與下巴都蹭上了懷中人的頸間，臉上笑意的和善猶如正打算護送迷途的孩子平安回家似的──雖然確實，他巴不得某個迷途孩子趕快滾回去。

「既然是寄宿在 **我跟他** 這邊的話就忍個一晚也行吧？」

強調了兩次，相信佐倉是聰明人，肯定能理解他的意思。

「吾郎，」

「嗯……我知道了。」

此時，坐在高腳椅上的橘髮女孩垂下了面孔，鏡片的反光正巧掩去了她的神色。

「我還是回去好了。」

下一秒，只見她如幽魂似地無聲站起，抓起隨手丟在沙發上的隨身行囊，便走向玄關。

「雙葉，等……」

眼見同居人也追了出去，吾郎下意識想拉住對方的袖口，卻在一時的遲疑以後撲了空，掌心空虛地握起，目送著蓮的背影追出門外。

他從來不打算將自身和其他人放在天枰兩端觀察情人的選擇，但這並不是在體貼雨宮蓮，避免讓他左右為難，或許也不是理性上理解不同性質的情感之間無法比較，想要比較方法多的是，只要藉口夠精美，還有什麼不能比的？

吾郎真正不想這麼做逼迫蓮抉擇的真正原因，是不管怎麼考量，自己都沒有勝算。這麼做，只會逼迫自己認清事實，即便站在如今的位置，蓮還是會將視線移開。

他不會在最先順位上罷。

就像現在，不過是一點帶有脾氣的示威，最後整個空間只剩下他和低頭嘆息的摩爾迦納。

「喂，你不去追他嗎？」

面對腳邊黑貓的追問，年輕偵探的回應頓時失去了溫度。

「要追誰？」

「這不是擺明著嗎？」

追不追得上也是問題啊。

「你想去追的話請便。」

為此，吾郎揚起冷笑，轉身走進了臥室。即便就在這時，玄關再次敞開，而踏入的腳步聲只有一人份。

「吾郎，」

這是今天晚上第三次他這樣呼喊自己了，第一次的疑惑與驚訝，第二次的責備感，至於這次……他理解不來，也不想理解。

「雙葉已經回去了。」

「你是想指責我嗎？」

「她說造成你困擾，想跟你道歉，說之後會帶賠罪禮過來，想打聽你喜歡吃……」

「蓮，你到底想說什麼？」

令人措手不及的中斷，將無光的臥室陷入淵藪般的沉寂，彷彿此時連周遭的空氣也漸漸趨向稀薄。即便如此，吾郎並不後悔這麼出口。

稍早，他才因為自己的行為而被迫接受最不想認清的事實。而現在，就算發生再糟的事，大概也不會有太大的感受。

現在來自情人的言語他一句都不想消化，就算難受也罷，最好就這樣一路沉默至天明。反正已經不再期待蓮的回應能給情勢有多大的改善。

就在這時，吾郎凝視著門口的光源與情人的剪影拉得修長地投射於地面，又緩緩步出光源，沒過幾秒，床墊一陣下沉。

「這是我想問你的。」

語句方出，身後的同居人伸手覆上他的臂膀，掌心的溫度透過睡衣布料透上體膚。

一聲短嘆，吾郎凝視著房間最深處的陰影角落。正如他的思緒，視線一時抓不著穩當的焦點，任憑眼中之物一分為二，維持最模糊的狀態。

「我沒什麼想跟你說的。」

言至此，吾郎乍然轉動臂膀，甩開了身後情人的觸碰。

擺脫了身後的體溫，卻反而有種不自在感緩慢地浸染。

就連自己也覺得有些本末倒置了，本來壓斷他理智線的最後一根稻草，就是連能待在他身邊的位子也被佔用開始。

煩死了，到底是在做什麼？

又為什麼會變成這樣？

「還是第一次看你鬧脾氣。」

實在搞不懂這些人在想些什麼，如果想要指責他的話，就不能把或說得直一點嗎？

至此，身後傳來一聲輕笑，布料的磨擦聲與床墊的浮沉細訴著情人的接近，。沒過多久連同體溫也貼上腰際與後背。

正當吾郎下意識想再次甩開情人的緊擁時，落於頸後的點吻更是令人摸不著頭緒。

「老實說，挺高興的。」

剎那間，年輕的偵探愣於原地，好似時間就此凍結，往前也不是，倒退更為難。

◇ ◇ ◇

最近，會臨時出現在他們的住處投宿的人變少了許多──但也不是再也沒有，像是比起室內人際間氣氛更重視物質溫飽與追求靈感的喜多川，仍然是照常到訪的常客。

關於這點，就連吾郎也漸漸釋然了，連他自己都對此感到訝異。

三人一貓的目光同視凝視著褐色熱液迴旋地透入濾紙，浸盈粉末後漫起醇厚的香氣，直到祐介突然打破了沉默：

「剛才雙葉聽到我今晚會在你們這邊投宿時，反應有點奇怪。」

噢，他也知道別人反應會奇怪了。果然無論是何許人等，都是有成長空間的。

吾郎暗忖，如今就連他也知道對方就是全團裡最不懂得洞察臉色的人。

有別於年輕偵探對此話題的漠然，在他懷裡，已經熟練地側開肩頸好讓情人能把下巴輕擱於頸窩的雨宮蓮，倒是在眨眼之際嘴角最尾端凝起了僵硬的笑容。

一開始大家仍是像這樣賴在這裡不走，直到他們發覺事情不太對勁。

正確來說，是氣氛不太對勁。

起初蓮還會因他的舉動有所反應，但沒過多久，連前者也選擇放任。大概原因在於他已經熟練到知道哪個角度能巧妙地避開情人的行動軌跡，反正也不影響他手上的動作。

久而久之，也只剩下喜多川能在這種情景下怡然自得地品嘗著咖啡，對此，吾郎也是服了。

「我問了她發生什麼事，她說……」

撤回前言，他依然是那個不懂得看場合說話的喜多川祐介。

不過，如今語句已到此，想收回也來不及了。

「如果我要來的話，記得距離蓮最近的第一個位子得空下。」

聽得此言，吾郎差點笑出聲來，同時盛滿咖啡的玻璃容器上也反照出懷中情人笑了開來。

其實坐走了好像也沒差了罷。

Fin.


End file.
